Having Fun?
by Fire Rage7
Summary: This is a crossover of Transformers Armada & Digimon season 3, plus me & my two friends. I redid it to make it longer.


**Having Fun**

**Hello again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, Digimon, or any of the characters, wish I did but I don't.**

**This is a crossover of Transformers Armada & Digimon season 3, plus me & my two friends.**

**Me: When I'm in my stories I am called FireRage.**

**Chapter 1: **Trouble

It was a dark Halloween night and Panda, Shadow, and FireRage were walking through the Churches graveyard. Panda (describing herself in this sentence) the most wonderful and bestest person ever, had a panda hoody on (the hood was a panda head) and normal blue jeans. Her brown hair was to her shoulders, and is kind of skinny. Shadow is harder to describe, she had on her normal black shirt and black pants, she also has brown hair to her shoulders but it is darker I think, I'll have to look next time I see her. FireRage is shorter then the others, but is the oldest. She had on a white shirt that had a kitten on it and on the bottom it writing "The sweetest kittens have the sharpest claws.", she also had blue jeans on and her hair is a golden brown color to it and it goes down to the middle of her back. She is also kind of skinny.

"Do you guys have that creepy, cold graveyard feeling on the back of you neck, because I do?"- Tahnee.

"Yeah a little bit,"- Panda and Shadow.

Suddenly a big, round, white swirly light appeared in front of them.

"PRETTY!"- Panda as she poked the light.

"Panda, I don't think you should touch that."- Shadow.

"Why?"- Panda.

"Because you could be sucked in,"- FireRage.

"Really. Wonder where it goes."- Panda.

"A parallel dimension probably,"- Shadow.

"Cool, let's go in,"- Panda, pulling Shadow & FireRage into the light.

"I don't think we should go in"- FireRage.

"Why?"- Panda.

"It could be dangerous,"- FireRage.

"Don't worry I'll do my "evil, I'm going to eat you" smile if anything tries to kill us,"- Panda.

As FireRage was pulled into the light she yelled- "OK, but remember I was the voice of reason here, so if anything goes wrong I blame Panda!"

Description of US:

Panda (describing herself in this sentence) the most wonderful and bestest person ever, had a panda hoody on (the hood was a panda head) and normal blue jeans. Her brown hair was to her shoulders, and is kind of skinny. Shadow is harder to describe, she had on her normal black shirt and black pants, she also has brown hair to her shoulders but it is darker I think, I'll have to look next time I see her. Ember is shorter then the others, but is the oldest. She had on a white shirt that had a kitten on it and on the bottom it writing "The sweetest kittens have the sharpest claws.", she also had blue jeans on and her hair is a golden brown color to it and it goes down to the middle of her back. She is also kind of skinny.

**Chapter 2:**

**Hello again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, Digimon, or any of the characters, wish I did but I don't.**

**This is a crossover of Transformers Armada & Digimon season 3, plus me & my two friends.**

**Me: I lost chapters 3 & 4 & I can't remember what happened in them so I'm just going to start with chapter 5 as chapter 3 & so on.**

It was just after Starscream went back to the D'cons. There was a Mini-con and they failed to get it. They didn't use the 3 weapons because the Hydra Cannon was still being built.

"I can't believe we lost another Mini-con." – Cyclonus.

"Shut up & stop whining" - Starscream.

"Why don't you shut up, Traitor? (annoying laugh)". - Cyclonus.

Starscream growls and his wing sword comes out and then he goes to hit the Insane One with it.

Suddenly a digiportal opens beneath them and all of the D'cons fall in and the portal closes.

Meanwhile at the Autobot base another portal got all of the 'bots and Alexis. (I didn't want to have very many characters so that I don't have to do so many getting right of personalities.) Here's what happened: normal day- celebrating victory- portal opened they all fell in the portal closed.** (sorry if this chapter stinks I wrote it a few years ago.)**

**Me: hope you like this fic; I did it because I wanted to.**

**FLAMERS NOT WELCOME!!!!!**

**So if you are going to flame don't review or I'll sic Panda and Shadow on you! HEHEHE**

**Hey that rhymes and I mean for it to. Did it again!! HEHEHE**


End file.
